


Oh, Anna.

by xLexiChan



Category: Frozen (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Elsa, Demons, Hurt!Anna, not so fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna finds out whats really wrong with Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Anna.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been making demon!elsa edits and well.

Anna ran up the steps to chase after Elsa in her palace, trying to convince her not to isolate herself— not to act out, all because of this gift! Anna loved it, she did. She really did. 

"Elsa, please, come back to Arendelle with me. You'll be fine." Anna smiled her usual warming smile. 

Elsa turned on her heal to turn and face Anna, her lips curving into a warm smile herself before it faded away. "But I'm not able to, everyone would kill me." She glanced down at her hands. 

"Don't worry! Everyone will understand, you can thaw it all out, and we can live in solit—" Anna was interrupted.. By laughter from her sister. 

"Oh my god, I could not take it anymore." Elsa laughed even more, a hand running through her hair, before she inhaled sharply and then exhaled rather quickly. "Boy, Elsa is hard to play."

"What?" Anna was very confused. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry. But, oh Anna." Elsa blinked once, then again— her eyes flicked up to pure black. No color, except a glossy hint to it. "If only your sister could hear you."

"What did you do to my sister?!" Anna yelled, backing a few steps. 

"Oh, I possessed her. See, I wanted a strong, perfect body, I wanted to torture. But Elsa wasn't as obedient, finding out I wasn't a 'guardian angel' per say." She roughly sighed, turning around. "But I could have taken you, had you not been out and about inside crowds. You left Elsa defenseless.."

"I didn't— She—... How long.." Anna fought tears. 

"Oh, since the beginning of the day of her coronation."


End file.
